


Here we go

by krashfan (orphan_account)



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/krashfan





	Here we go

Its 3 am when you hear the keys in the door and she stumbles in spelling like other girls perfume. She lays down next to you like nothing is wrong with this act and in her world this is acceptable behavior. She is single and staying for a few days so what’s wrong with club hopping.  
“No, Ash get up.”  
“Al come on I’m tired.”  
“So you’re not sleeping with me, go take a shower.”  
Ashlyn got up and reluctantly and took the shortest shower. When she left the shower she wanted to get back into bed but Ali decide to lay in the center.  
“Al move over.”  
“No go sleep on the couch.”  
Now Ashlyn was frustrated. “Seriously Alexandra, I’m drunk and tired. Just let me sleep in the bed.”  
“No Ash. I don’t want you sleeping with me if you just had sex at the club!”  
“Are you serious Ali!! I didn’t fuck anyone at the club. I don’t have to explain myself to you.” Ashlyn left the bedroom and passed out on the tan suede couch. Back in the bedroom Ali was thinking about how Ashlyn was right, she didn’t owe her an explanation. Ashlyn was single and free to do what or who she wanted too. So she called Megan who said what she was thinking in a higher voice.  
Ali stood in the kitchen listening to Ashlyn sleep thinking of how to apologize. So she shook the blonde lightly.  
“Ash, wake up.”  
“Hmm, what Alex”  
“Are you still mad at me?”  
“Alex, I’m trying to sleep.”  
“I know, but I want to apologize for blowing up on you earlier Ash.”  
“Ok, its ok.”  
Ali decided that she didn’t want to sleep alone so she joined Ashlyn on her sofa despite the groans.  
“Al your elbow is hitting my rib.”  
“Oh sorry.”  
“Just lay on top ok.”  
Ashlyn wrapped her arms around Ali heard her sigh.  
“What’s wrong babe?”  
“Nothing.”  
“You just sighed and my neck is wet babe. So why are you crying?”  
“Just you make me feel like I’m going crazy.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be.”


End file.
